The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0026’.
‘CIDZ0026’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has pure white inflorescence color, a very green disc that develops a dark dot in the middle when plants are grown under high light and low temperatures, very uniform growth habit, and a 7½ week flowering response.
‘CIDZ0026’ originated from a hybridization made in February 2008 in a greenhouse in Bogota, Colombia. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘YB-A9617’. ‘YB-A9617’ has smaller white inflorescences, smaller plant size, and a slower flowering response than ‘CIDZ0026’.
The male parent of ‘CIDZ0026’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘YB-B2756’. ‘YB-B2756’ has larger, more ivory colored inflorescences and has a slower flowering response that ‘CIDZ0026’.
The resultant seed was sown in a shade structure in July 2008 in Fort Myers, Fla. ‘CIDZ0026’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in December 2008, grown in pots under a shade structure in Fort Myers, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0026’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in March 2009 in a greenhouse in Fort Myers, Fla.